


Specifically Yours (For You, My Love)

by jimingyu



Series: Tastebuds [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: & wonwoo has to save his sleepy ass, Cuddles, M/M, One-Shot, Soulmates AU, mingyu is just very sleepy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimingyu/pseuds/jimingyu
Summary: In high school, Mingyu expected college to be everything that the books and movies made it out to be: crisp morning walks to class, a calm lunch studying with friends, a few parties here and there, and color-coordinating his notes.He did not expect his soulmate to find him bunched up on the floor in a corner of the library with a blanket over his head, and his laptop the only light source in the dim room.





	Specifically Yours (For You, My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first of many one-shots for this au! i'm not quite sure how i feel about it yet, but i cranked it out in a solid 2 hours, so i'm posting it. i hope you enjoy it! tysm for reading!
> 
> ~ cj

~

 

     Mingyu was _tired_.

 

Like, ridiculously tired. More tired than he thought possible.

Most days, he had to remind himself that he was _paying_ to go to college, that this was his _own_ decision, and not something forced upon him. This was what he wanted. Sort of.

     In high school, Mingyu expected college to be everything that the books and movies made it out to be: crisp morning walks to class, a calm lunch studying with friends, a few parties here and there, and color-coordinating his notes. He _did not_ expect his soulmate to find him bunched up on the floor in a corner of the library with a blanket over his head, and his laptop the only light source in the dim room.

     By the time Wonwoo actually found Mingyu, it was nearly three in the morning, and there were three coffee cups, four books, and two bags of chips scattered around his boyfriend. That would explain the bad taste in his mouth.

He thought for a moment that his soulmate had _actually_ hit rock bottom this time, and was trying to sacrifice himself to whatever entity would free him from his misery. But, no. Mingyu was just _that_ dramatic and _that_ messy.

“Mingyu, what the hell are you doing?” Wonwoo questioned. The boy in question looked up at whip-lash inducing speed (classic Mingyu) and Wonwoo nearly laughed. His chin was covered in drool- Wonwoo had woken him from a nap-, crumbs stuck to his cheeks, and his eyes looked more like holes than actual eyes.

“M’ homework,” Mingyu slurred. “M’ sleep here.” He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, and collapsed against the wall. Wonwoo sighed resignedly, but made his way over to Mingyu anyway. He crouched in front of his soulmate and tapped his cheeks a few times, wiping away the crumbs in the process. “Gyu, come on. You can sleep at home.” he coaxed. Mingyu pouted and swatted at Wonwoo’s hands on his face. “Come on, you big baby. We’ll go to sleep at home, and you can finish this tomorrow.” Wonwoo tapped his laptop screen, and glanced at the tab that was open.

Mingyu was looking at pictures of bulldogs. Specifically, very chubby ones. Typical.

Though it was three in the morning, Wonwoo still managed a smile when his soulmate threw a blanketed arm around his neck. “Carry me.” Mingyu instructed. Wonwoo laughed to himself because,

1\. He was marginally smaller than Mingyu, and couldn’t carry the boy when he wasn’t dead weight.

2\. Mingyu was cute when he was sleepy, but even cuter in a kind of sad way when he was dead tired.

“Ha. No. That’s why I brought my bike.” he replied, and slowly helped Mingyu to his feet. He swayed a bit, and clutched at the wall for a moment before gathering his things, and picking up all his trash. “I got it,” Wonwoo insisted, taking the trash from Mingyu. “Make sure it goes in the recycling bin,” Mingyu mumbled absentmindedly. “I don’t wanna contribute to these earth-killing _shenanigans_.”

Again, Wonwoo laughed at his soulmate as they made their way to their apartment.

 

~

 

     Getting Mingyu onto the bike was fairly easy. He was eager to be in bed, so he just rested his head on Wonwoo’s back the entire ride to the dorm.

Getting into the apartment complex was no problem- they frequently arrived back home late, so the security guard didn’t even check their IDs.

The only difficult part was explaining to Mingyu that the elevator had been broken for almost a year, and getting him up four flights of stairs to their apartment.

Wonwoo was admittedly very impressed that his boyfriend only tripped five times, and only fell down twice. Mingyu was pretty much unconscious by the time Wonwoo unlocked the door and let Mingyu stumble in first.

What happened next could only be explained as a miracle of science and gravity.

Mingyu flipped the lights on with the hand not occupied by his backpack, sat his half empty coffee cup down on the counter, slid his shoes off, and managed to land face first on the couch _all while falling down_. Wonwoo would’ve been much more stunned had he not been accustomed to Mingyu’s clumsiness and dumb luck.

Just as the boy was about to shut his eyes to get some much-needed sleep, Wonwoo hoisted him up by the armpits, and proceeded to literally drag Mingyu into their shared bedroom. “Jus’ lay me down. Don’t care where. Jus’ drop me, Woo.” Wonwoo chuckled as much as he could with the limited breath he had. Mingyu was big, especially compared to his much smaller soulmate. “I’m gonna lay you down on the bed, you dingus,” Wonwoo replied. He thanked god everyday that their apartment was big enough for the two of them and no bigger. “Cooperate with me for, like, twenty more seconds, Gyu.”

After the longest walk back the hallway in Wonwoo’s life, they finally made it to the bed. Wonwoo unceremoniously dropped his heap of a soulmate onto their bed, and turned on the bedside lamp. “Oh, _god_.” Mingyu groaned. “Nope, just me.” Wonwoo countered, bringing a tilted grin to Mingyu’s face. He’d never tire of seeing that expression.

Mingyu slid his arms out of his big coat, and left the rest of the undressing to Wonwoo. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Wonwoo grumbled. Mingyu reached weakly for Wonwoo’s face, caressing his cheek for a moment. “ _Please_ , baby. I thought you loved undressing me?”

Alright, Wonwoo lied. He was tired of Mingyu’s face.

     Nevertheless, Wonwoo only released a hefty sigh, and got to work. He pulled a pair of flannel pajama pants out of the dresser- he honestly didn’t know if they were his or Mingyu’s -, along with a clean t-shirt, and Mingyu sat against the headboard to make things a bit easier. Wonwoo slid his hands up and down Mingyu’s bare arms, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. Mingyu’s eyes were closed, but Wonwoo still watched his face with intensity. He never wanted to miss an emotion that crossed Mingyu’s features.

He stopped at his soulmate’s hips, rubbing soft circles there before pulling the shirt over his head. Mingyu’s arms flopped down onto the bed, and he finally opened his eyes as he laughed.

 _“Jesus Christ, I’m so in love”_ was the thought that crossed Wonwoo’s mind. He would’ve said it outloud had he not been laughing at Mingyu flailing his arms around. Wonwoo had seen Mingyu shirtless plenty of times, but he was still so stunned by the difference in their appearances: his pale, vein-ridden skin collided with Mingyu’s own sun-kissed smoothness, and Wonwoo was in awe.

He placed a kiss right below Mingyu’s jaw, and felt him shiver again as he groaned. “I’m cold, you _ass_.” Wonwoo placed one more kiss behind his soulmate’s ear before pulling the t-shirt over Mingyu’s head. “There,” he said, kissing the cold tip of his nose. “All better.” “I’m still wearing jeans!”

Mingyu was much more awake now, but still very noticeably sleepy. Wonwoo shucked off the boy’s pants and helped him shimmy into the pajamas before changing himself. Mingyu curled up into the comforter and unabashedly watched his boyfriend change.

“Wonwoo,” he mumbled.

“Yes?”

“Get your ass over here.”

“You only love me for my ass, Kim Mingyu.”

“Lies.”

Wonwoo slid into his side of the bed, and Mingyu was immediately in his space. They were face-to-face, and even after so long, Wonwoo still found it a little difficult to meet Mingyu’s loving gaze. “Hey,” Mingyu whispered, bringing a hand to rest at the base of his soulmate’s neck. Wonwoo looked up at him.

“Thank you for dragging me back home. As you could probably tell, I didn’t get much done.” Wonwoo smiled as he remembered the last tab Mingyu had open on his laptop: “pictures of chubby bulldogs”. Nothing surprised him at this point.

“I’d be a mess without you. You know that, right?” Mingyu said, suddenly serious. He pulled Wonwoo closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his face in the older boy’s chest. Wonwoo always found it kind of hilarious when Mingyu decided to lay like this, feet hanging off the bed and everything. “Well, obviously. If I didn’t know, today would be enough proof.” He felt Mingyu chuckle against his collarbone and lay a feather-soft kiss there. “In my defense, I was only looking at pictures of bulldogs because I missed you. You remind me of a bulldog.”

“How so?” Wonwoo asked, completely nonplussed by the comparison. He ran his fingers through Mingyu’s hair- it was greasy, but he didn’t give a shit -and listened intently when he spoke. “‘Cause you try to look grumpy sometimes, but you just end up lookin’ cute. The similarities are undeniable, Woo.” Mingyu slurred his words, and Wonwoo knew that he was falling asleep. He continued to draw unknown shapes on Mingyu’s shoulders, and pull gently at the tangles of hair at the back of his head as Mingyu mumbled about bulldogs.

Eventually, the younger boy fell asleep. Wonwoo’s fingers worked their way down Mingyu’s spine, and up under his shirt at some point, and his hand rested there now, his thumb caressing the warm skin beneath it. He could feel a puddle of drool collecting in the dip of his collarbone, and Mingyu’s eyelashes tickled against his throat, but he didn’t mind.

How could he possibly mind when Mingyu was snoring in his arms, limbs wrapped around him in a lover’s cuddle? No, he would never be bothered by this.

“You know, I’d be a mess without you, too.” Mingyu smiled. He would never get tired of this.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?? let me know in the comments! i'll see you next time! ^^
> 
> twt: gyuquartz  
> cc: triptyvh
> 
> ~ cj


End file.
